


You shook me

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Lots of It, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Porn with possible plot, Slow Build, Tony is a creep, Voyeurism, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't think he as a thing for watching Steve fuck one night stands, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man, I just wanna write about Steve fucking other people and this is my excuse to do so. This is a definite getting together fic and my first one at that. Beta'd by Morphia

Tony’s an adult. Actually, he’s past the point of calling himself an adult to justify his age, he’s a grown ass man whose concerns with menial tasks that are considered fun don’t exactly appeal to him anymore. That said, living in a household with a bunch of kids can get somewhat draining, so Tony tends to stay out of shenanigans he would have been more than happy to join in on some twenty odd years ago.

Venturing out to get laid was one of those things, yes Tony had the occasional one night stand (hell, saying once a month would be a bold faced lie) and ever since the Avengers ball got rolling, those one night stands progressed into ‘whenever-my-right-hand-isn’t-suitable-night stand’. There was one person in particular that caught him off guard, a man technically older than him who didn’t at all look it. Obviously that person was Steve.

Ever since the team moved in, once they’d gotten into a set routine, he began to notice things. Granted this is only when Tony decided to linger around in the mornings and pay attention to whatever the hell was going on. This particular morning, it was a brunette woman with her hair snatched back in a high pony tail, and yoga pants stretched over what Tony had to rate a fantastic ass, water bottle in hand and a smile even more prominent. The woman was heading from Steve’s room, and Steve followed up right after her.

“You sure you don’t need a ride? Breakfast maybe?” Steve asked.

The woman turned in his direction. “I’m sure, but you can text me later on tonight.” She leaned and landed a chaste kiss onto Steve’s lips.

“I think I can do that,” Steve responded, and really, Tony was in awe.

Steve Rogers, the all American truth and justice for all had a one night stand. And of course, being the swell guy he was, he asks the woman if she’d like breakfast. Steve made a slight nodding motion towards Tony to signify as a hello and Tony lifted his eyebrows in response. It was really as far as their communication got, besides the typical mission discussions.

Once the woman was gone, Thor came in next, both of them chatting about something Tony eventually tuned out. Tony enjoys sex, but he finds himself gravitating towards the need for stability in relationships rather than spur of the moment sex. There was, however, something about Steve’s apparent sex life that made him interested in this weird way where it’s completely none of his business.

A couple of days later, Tony was heading in from a late night function that left him wanting to do nothing but sleep. Walking out from the main entrance where the team’s rooms were, he heard something faint. Tony squinted a bit, of course curiosity struck, and he followed his ears, only to find out the noise wasn’t what he thought it was. He was led to a cracked-open door and before he could be seen, Tony stood off to the side, eyebrows knitted in confusion and damnit, he wanted to look again.

So he did.

The noise was that of moaning. A woman that seemed to have the impulse to say Steve’s name, not that Steve minded. Tony peeked again, but carefully this time, even from the angle he was at he could see everything clearly. Steve had one of her legs up, hips thrusting forward and his hands tangled into the woman’s hair, pulling. Kneeling over he sucked along the length of her neck and then whispered something Tony couldn’t make out, but she shouted a shaky ‘yes’ in response.

Tony didn’t realize he wasn’t breathing until he instinctively exhaled, and really, he didn’t know which one he was attracted to more, though his eyes kept falling onto Steve. His ass looked incredible, his back muscles flexed with every inch of movement and Tony’s eyes were glued. Luckily, the woman’s eyes were sealed tight as Steve kept a relentless pace that made the headboard smacking up against the wall. Steve grabbed the sides of her face and stilled himself momentarily before kissing her. Okay, if Tony kept watching he’d come in his pants for sure, and he was too old and had a bit more dignity than he gave off.

Quickly, he headed back to his room, getting his pants undone in record time, landing on the couch and stroking outside of his boxers in a few strokes before he was coming. Tony let out a few short gasps as he did so, feeling spikes of pleasure shoot up his spine before the tension faded.

“Fuck,” he murmured, letting himself lay back on the couch for a few moments, before letting himself feel gross about this. Eventually, he went to bed, definitely not thinking about how Steve took so much control in the bedroom, and how even though Tony couldn’t see his face, he could imagine the possible grin of satisfaction plastered on it as he fucked her.  

Tony rolled his eyes at himself, feeling ridiculous at the fact that he’s lusting over someone fucking someone else.

The following morning, Tony had a meeting and Steve was making the girl from the night before breakfast; incredible. The woman had red hair in loose curls and she was dressed in casual clothing. She held a conversation with Steve about how amazed she was that she was in Stark tower. Tony flashed a fake smile in response, turning his attention back onto the coffee pot.

“Someone’s looking chipper this morning,” Clint said, grabbing the pot of coffee.

“Piss off, Barton,” Tony responded, snatching it from the archer and pouring himself a cup first, while ignoring Clint’s protest.

The woman was sent on her way, Sam stepped in on cue, and Tony made himself some breakfast as he listened in on them.

“So who’s this one?” Sam asked while smiling.

Steve rolled his eyes playfully. “Her name is Olivia. I met her while I was making a quick run last night.” Steve said.

“Sure, quick run,” Sam responded with obvious sarcasm.  “Can’t say I’m not proud of you, you’ve learned from the best. Oh don’t give me that look. It’s not like you were getting your dick wet in the 40s.”

Sam had a point there. It made Tony wonder where all this came from and how much he actually missed. The two had obviously grown close after the events in D.C. Matter of fact, everyone sort of grew close to Steve in their own way now that they’ve all been living together for a few months.

In reference to Steve getting laid, he’d heard from Natasha briefly that she was trying to get Steve some sort of action. Looks like it worked, big time. After saying his brief goodbyes, Tony was on his way to a meeting he dreaded already. Still, the anticipation of heading home and finding Steve at it again made Tony almost sigh in relief.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't think he as a thing for watching Steve fuck one night stands, until he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly quick update whoa, beta'd by morphia

There were very few things Tony knew about his fellow team members individually. Most of that information he found out from files and casual conversation. It was a bit of a shock, then, seeing Steve bent over and pounded into by Sam Wilson. Sam and Steve had seemed close, but Tony didn’t know they were _that_ close. Which brought up the question of: did they really have to be close enough for Steve to allow Sam to fuck him into a mattress? Even more than that, how had Tony not known Steve was bisexual?

Tony wanted to be excited about it but the chances of him and Steve sitting on the couch and striking up some conversation about the obligatory “game” would be about as much of a stable relationship as Tony was ever getting into a (hint: it wasn't happening). At any rate, the two were going at it like they both had an itch that couldn’t be scratched.

Steve didn’t seemed to be opposed to any position Sam dragged him into, but especially liked the short hair he did have being yanked, or a hand around his throat. Matter of fact, every time Sam’s hand reached for his throat Steve’s groaning grew louder, his hips stuttered as he moved his hips back to meet each thrust and, shit, Tony swore he could hear a sheet tear. A murmur of “So fucking tight,” left Sam before he grabbed onto Steve’s hips and went at a harder pace. It wasn’t as if Steve couldn’t keep up.

Tony was past the point of aroused where he gave a shit whether or not he felt wrong for watching. He was horny enough to join if he didn’t laugh at the thought of randomly walking in with a huge boner. Still, he stroked the fabric that outlined his erection with slow and steady strokes, not wanting to speed at the risk of coming too early; he knew they’d be at it for a while.

That plan quickly failed when Steve announced that he was going to come in the most erotic voice Tony’d ever heard.

“Shit,” Tony whispered harshly, gripping the sides of the wall and tensing. He felt spurts of semen coat the inside of his briefs, his head tipped back while he lifted onto his toes a bit. Afterwards, he forced himself to see through the spots that littered his sight from the act of shutting his eyes so damn hard, and slinked away. Skin was still hitting skin, and Steve hadn’t come yet. Tony was tempted to go back and see but didn’t want to risk being caught.

In Tony’s defense, he didn’t plan on seeing Steve getting laid. He just so happened to have been heading in from a thing with Rhodey, and after saying his goodbyes, Steve was getting fucked midday—who does that? The more Tony thought about his sex life, the more vanilla he realized he was (minus the voyeurism thing but that hardly counted as a sex life. In his case it  was just pathetic).

Soon, Tony was in his room, taking off his clothes and jumping into a hot shower. This would be his last time; it had to be. What would be worse than Steve finding out, would be Tony progressively feeling less bad about watching. Hell, he even contemplated installing a camera, but that would be… pretty much the same low as what he was doing now, but a tad bit creepier.

All worrying aside, he put away the thoughts of feeling like a weirdo and walked to his workshop. That would be a nice distraction.

-

Ever since Tony’s weird escapades of watching Steve fuck and get fucked, he’s began noticing things. Things that probably would have turned him on then but now just weren’t even fair.  Steve adjusted his dick a lot, or maybe it’s a lot because Tony was paying close attention, but it seemed a lot to him.

Tony hasn’t gotten a proper glimpse of his cock. Considering the fact that it’s always been in someone else, and when Sam had fucked him, Tony only got a look at his balls, which were undoubtedly nice. However, Tony wondered if it’s just so big that Steve needed to do some sort of adjusting? Or was he constantly getting half chubs? Because there were times where sometimes Steve just presses his palm against his crotch, and _oh god_ it was killing Tony.

He was caught in the act one day, Rhodey sitting around with them and watching Tony watch Steve adjust himself, clearly noting Tony’s obvious look of anticipation.

“Tony, can I see you in the kitchen?”

“Sugar plum, what is it?” Tony asked almost nervously, knowing damn well he was caught red handed.

Rhodey made a gesture with his head to follow after and Tony did so.

“Look, if you’re going to ogle a man’s junk, at least be subtle.” Said Rhodey.

Tony pretended to look shocked. “That’s crazy, who would do such a thing? … Okay, I’m gross and I never said I was wholesome, but have you seen how many times he’s done that little adjusting thing in one day. I swear he has a baseball bat hidden in there with huge tennis balls.”

Rhodey gave a Tony a look that said it all and Tony held up his hand. “I know that was completely unwarranted, but I’m going through a crisis called 'I need to get laid'.”

“Well then get laid. You, for some reason, have the title of playboy, even though most days you spend inside whining about something. We’ll go out tonight like we used to.”

“Rhodey that sounds exhausting. Why don’t you just fuck me.”

“There's so many things wrong with what you just said, but I’ll settle for we’ve been down that route so no.” Rhodey retorted, leaving Tony to whine.

“What’s another trip down memory lane.”

“Ignoring you. Get ready, old man.”

Tony groaned. God, since when did he loathe going out so much. Granted, he didn’t mind it if they were going out to kick some ass, but being around a people who’ll squint when he makes an 80s pop culture reference wasn’t his idea of fun. Then again, it was only to have a night where he busied his dick and not so much his brain, so it couldn’t be all bad. If it all failed and ended in awkwardness, he could just conveniently walk by Steve’s room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more trash :')

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, thanks for reading :)


End file.
